


Do It All For You

by shk_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Omega, Being Lost, Breeding, Childhood, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Omega Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: I slowly nodded and looked up from the baby noticing Maryse on her way out the door “Wait! Maryse… what’s his name?”Maryse stood in the doorway looking at the bundle and then at me with a little smile through the tears…“I always liked the name… Alexander…”





	1. I Always Liked The Name - Alexander

The first time I meet her was on a sunny Sunday afternoon one of my clients had canceled their appointment so I decided to go out in the lovely weather to catch some sun. I had only reached the park when I noticed her sitting on a swing swinging back and forth.

I walked by and before I could leave the playground area I could suddenly hear a bump and a someone crying. I turned and noticed the swing was empty and the girl were now sitting on the ground holding her knee.

After looking around and not seeing anyone walk to her I decided to go to her, her eyes got big when I sank down to her level on my knees “Hello beautiful… why are such a pretty little girl like you crying?”

The girl looked around still sniffling from her crying “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers” I smiled at her softly “Well… you know what… me neither... so let’s introduce ourselfs… my name is Magnus… Magnus Bane”

The girl slowly nodded “I’m Maryse…” I kept smiling “Nice to meet you Maryse… now tell me… did you fall of the swing?” Maryse nodded and pointed at her knee which now were covered with a little bruise.

“Maryse… do you believe in magic?” Maryse looked at me with big eyes “Magic?” I nodded and put a hand over her bruised knee with a snap from my fingers the bruise disappeared and I could see the chance of mood from her right away “WOW!!! How did you do that!?!”

I slowly stood while helping her to her feet as well “Well… you see I’m a…” “Are you a warlock?” I was surprised by her outburst but then noticed her mark…

A shadowhunter…

“MARYSE! Where have you been!!!” A lady came running against us while yelling. Maryse sighed and crossed her arms not very happy about being caught apparently “I wanted to go to the playground…”

The lady suddenly looked at me and then back at the little girl, she caught straight away who I was and decided to make this quick “Come on, we’ll discuss this at home!” Maryse looked at me “But I want to…” The lady just grabbed onto her hand and pulled her with her “No… you aren’t safe around people like him…”

I thought I would never see her again… but I was wrong…

  
…

 

A couple of years went by before I meet her again I was out for a cup of coffee when I noticed her sitting on a bench in the park where I first met her looking all grown up now. She looked so unhappy and sad just like the last time when she had a bruised knee. I decided I should go say hey, it couldn’t hurt…

“So… have you fallen off the swing again?”

Maryse looked up at me and I could see she noticed me “Magnus?” I smiled at her and sat down beside her “You remembered…” She nodded and sighed again “I shouldn’t be talking to you though… with the war between our people…”

“Well… do you believe the war is right?” Maryse looked at me and nodded no to my relief “I think it’s stupid… I don’t see why we can’t just help each other instead of battling each other” I was surprised she was the first shadowhunter I met who talked fondly of downworlders.

“I feel the same way” Maryse smiled at me and I noticed how much of a women she had gotten “So… how’s life…” She chuckled “Well… life is bad… I’m in training to become a badass shadowhunter but I’m not really into it so my teachers made me go for a walk to think about it”

I chuckled “Well… I’m happy he did otherwise I would be sitting here alone…” Maryse chuckled and smiled at me “Do you want to share my croissant with me?” Maryse nodded and so we did.

 

…

 

After that day our friendship only grew stronger – we had a lot of secret meetings because no one would approve of it but it was the greatest and as she grow I ended up loving her as my best friend.

We shared everything with each other and even though I’m a lot older than she is I didn’t matter.

 

…

 

“Can you believe they want me to marry him…”

I dropped down beside her on my couch with new cocktails, it was the day before her arranged wedding and we were “celebrating” by getting drunk.

“Robert is a nice alpha, he’ll be a good husband” Maryse looked at me like I was crazy and put a pillow in front of her face “You sound just like my mother and father…”

I chuckled “Hey… don’t put a pillow in front your face… you can’t drink this if you do” Maryse pulled the pillow away and chuckled before grabbing the drink from me.

“But I really mean it though… what you have told me about him the way he is around you it could have been a lot worse” Maryse sighed and nodded “I know you’re right… I’m just… what about us?”

I was about to choke on my drink and looked at her with big eyes “W….what?” Maryse chuckled “Don’t panic now I don’t mean it like that… I just mean… will you still be there for me?” I sighed in relief and nodded slowly “Always…” Maryse looked into my eyes “Forever and always?”

I nodded “Now take a zip and let’s dance…” Maryse laughed at me and I enjoyed the sound of it, this could very well be the last night we could have like this together…

 

…

 

After the wedding I didn’t hear from her and I understood why… I guess I just missed her company.

 

…

 

One late evening a couple of knocks were heard from my front door and it conflicted in me because I wasn’t expecting anyone… when I opened the door my heart sank.

“Maryse… what happened!?”

She looked conflicted, sad, angry… but in a way strangely happy at the same time, she was holding a little bundle in her arms. “Magnus… I need your help”.

I let her in my apartment hurriedly closing the door behind her “What happened” Maryse had tears streaming down her cheeks “I know I can’t ask anything of you after being away for so long but… if you don’t help… they will kill him…”

I looked at her confused “Kill who…” Maryse took deep breath trying to get her breathing under control “My son…”

I walked over to her suddenly noticing the little baby wrapped in the bundle she was carrying “Maryse…” Maryse cried softly “It’s a boy… born a couple of hours ago… born… omega…”

My eyes got big omega’s hadn’t been born for ages “Maryse…” Maryse nodded no and suddenly put the bundle out between us for me to take “Please… you have to take him… you have to… if they find him they’ll…”

I already knew and before I could do another thing I took him from her, she sobbed harder “I only trust you with his life… as my best friend through it all…”

I felt tears sting my eyes looking down at the little baby in my arms “What about the father? What are you going to tell…” Maryse slowly tried to get herself together “We have decided to say that the child died in childbirth…”

I slowly nodded and looked up from the baby noticing Maryse on her way out the door “Wait! Maryse… what’s his name?”

Maryse stood in the doorway looking at the bundle and then at me with a little smile through the tears…

“I always liked the name… Alexander…”


	2. This Is Your Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“Please tell me you’re kidding me?”

It didn’t surprise me at all that Catherine’s reaction would be like this I just didn’t know who else to call, as a fellow warlock and close friend she was the only one I could go to.

“I’m not…” I could see her face change color and before I could stop her she practically yelled at me “WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS! Do you know what the Clave will do to you if they find out you have an omega hidden! WHAT THE…”

With that a little noise came from my bedroom Alexander had woken from the yelling and I gave Cat a dead glare before walking against the room “Please keep the volume down ok…”

The second I walked in the room Alexander stopped his crying and once again I was a little surprised at the, when I reached my bed where he was lying I slowly pulled him up and into me against my chest. It only took a second before he was back in a deep slumber.

“I see your alpha sent already calms him…” I looked at Cat who apparently had followed me into my bedroom “What…” Cat smiled softly at the little baby in my arms “I’m sorry for my reaction before, I just…” I nodded, I knew she only wanted to protect me “It’s okay… I understand”

We just stood there looking at little Alexander in my arms “I don’ know what to do Cat… it isn’t safe for him to be here either, he should be raised in a shadowhunter world” Cat nodded slowly letting a hand cares little Alexander’s back.

“Stephen and Céline Herondale…”

I looked confused at Cat who seemed to be deep in thoughts “Excuse me, what did you say?” Cat looked at me and then at the baby “Give me a couple of days, ok… just… ok…”

With that she left and left me back seriously confused…

…

Days past and there was no sight of Catherine I couldn’t get to her only feel that she was ok through our warlock bond.

I found out while being alone with Alexander that having a baby around wasn’t as bad as I had thought it would be, most of the time I just sat with him in my arms because he seemed more relaxed there and just looked at him.  In a weird way it calmed me too.

One Wednesday afternoon Cat appeared in my apartment by portal, I had just put Alexander down for a nap “Where hav…”

“I found the perfect shadowhunter parents for Alexander, I put them into the situation, don’t panic I didn’t tell anything about his real parents other than he was left on your doorstep. Céline has studied Omega’s and will be able to help him while he grow up… they are waiting for us right now…”

I looked at her with big eyes “Now?” Cat looked at me confused and nodded fast “Yes now, why?” I felt a little empty I had gotten use to Alexander being close to me “Nothing, sorry… let me just go get him”

…

Stephen and Céline lived outside the city in a little house far away from everything, I didn’t know these people as good as Cat did but I was sure of one thing if Cat said they were good people I trusted her with my life.

Stephen opened the door and greeted us with a small smile which wasn’t normal for a shadowhunter to a downworlder but I of course smiled back.   

Walking into the house I was also greeted by a small blonde women, Céline “Hello Magnus and welcome” I smiled at her “Thank you for taking us in” Céline wasn’t listening to me anymore when she noticed the little one I was holding, and that made me happy.

“Can I hold him?”

I nodded slowly and let her take him from me even though it felt like a sharp pain in me “He is beautiful…” I nodded slowly “He really is”

We sat down and talked things over, they weren’t afraid at all about the Clave and would gladly help out... they also told me that they weren’t against downworlders as the institute was so that me and Cat had nothing to be afraid off.

“I will of course be around as much as I can, I will pay for the little one and be at your service 24/7” Stephen nodded at me “Sounds good… my wife always wanted a second child but the Clave took that option away from us” Stephen smiled sadly at his wife noticing her glow from holding little Alexander and smiled more brighter.

I smiled at them “He’ll be so lucky having you as his parents… I can already tell”

“Mom… what’s that?”

The conversation stopped  and I noticed a little blonde haired boy had joined in, Céline smiled at him.

“Jace, come meet your new brother…”

Jace looked at her with big eyes and almost ran over to her looking at little Alexander in her arms.

“My… brother?”

Céline nodded against me and I nodded in return as an accept “This is your brother, Alexander…”


	3. They're Not My Parents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

Cat was right – Stephen and Céline were the perfect parents to Alexander and even though I knew they were doing a great job I couldn’t help but check in once in a while, which they let me.

Jace was an alpha and was very protective of Alexander. It didn’t take long before he had made up a nickname for him “Alec” which the whole family had begun to call him. I still liked his full name the most.

As a warlock I had never had the opportunity to be a father to anyone and after having Alexander so close to me I couldn’t help  but notice how strong our connection were to each other. When I was around visiting Alexander would always be near me and keep an eye out even if I only went from standing to sitting.

To him I was like a good friend to the family and that was ok…

…

15 years later

…

Alexander was 16 when I received the call “Alec ran away – we can’t find him!” I felt my heart stop beating and it didn’t take me a minuet to make and go through a portal walking right into their house “What happened?”

Stephen stood with an arm around his wife supportive “We don’t know, he yelled and stormed off he and Jace had a fight” I looked confused “Alexander and Jace? Fighting?” Céline nodded and pointed out the door “Jace is outside… his…  his…” I put a hand on her shoulder “I will go talk to him”

Jace were sitting outside by the little lake near their house “Jace…” Jace jumped a little from being surprised by me standing near him I noticed the tears in his eyes “Sorry… what happened here…” Jace rushed to dry his eyes “I didn’t mean to make him so upset… we were just… and I just…”

I sat down beside Jace trying to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder “What did you fight about…” Jace took a deep breath “I have started to see a beta girl called Clary and when I told Alec, he began to talk her down, I told him to stop and he said he only did it because he was my brother and wanted to protect me from her and then I said… I said...”

“That he wasn’t your real brother…”

Jace nodded and dried even more tears away “I know it was so stupid the minuet I said it out loud… and he was so conflicted and sad and then he ran past my mom and dad yelling at them…” I nodded slowly taking it in “Well… he would find out at some point… don’t worry… I’ll find him… go back to your mom and dad they need you”

…

I tracked Alexander down to a park nearby their house, he was sitting on a bench looking out into nothing.

“Alexander…”

He almost screamed by me sneaking up on him it was the second teenager tonight I had surprised “So sorry dear...” Alexander just looked at me conflicted “What are you doing here?” I sighed and walked closer “Your parents called me”

“They’re not my parents…”

I tried to stay cool “They are your parents Alexander” Alexander crossed his arms “Not my REAL parents…” I could see the hurt in his eyes and decided I wouldn’t lie to him “I know…”

Alexander looked at me a little surprised I guess he didn’t expect me to confirm this “Wh…at…” I could see him starting to tear up “Listen…” Alexander nodded no “I don’t get it! Why… who…” I walked closer to him and tucked him in my arms “Shhhh little one… relax….”

It didn’t take long before Alexander began to relax into my embrace and to give in crying his eyes out and I of course let him. “I think we should have a talk about all of this… just not tonight… let’s get you home”

Alexander nodded no against my neck “I don’t want to go home…” I felt him smell me in and I held him closer to me in a protective way “Okay… we can go back to my place then”

…

“Why does this place seem familiar?”

I had contacted Céline and told her I had found him and portaled us to my place, I smiled at his comment “Well… you have actually been here before”

Alexander looked at me confused, he had grown tall over the years and was almost taller than me now “When?” I smiled at him “I’ll tell you some other time do you want something to drink?”

Alexander slowly nodded and just stood there looking around, I pointed at the couch “Please sit while I bring some refreshments" he did and I went into the kitchen.

I decided to make hot chocolate and when I say make I actually mean make – I needed time to think about what to tell him, I didn’t want to lie to him but I couldn’t tell him the whole truth either…

When the hot chocolate was done I went back into the living room to see Alexander lying sound asleep on my couch, I smiled softly at that and made the hot chocolate disappear. I grabbed a blanket and put it around him to keep him warm for the night.

I wrote Céline that he fell asleep at my place and that I would bring him back the next day and then put a magic lock on the apartment so that he couldn’t leave without me noticing. I took one last look at him sleeping and then went to bed.

…

I woke up to an amazing smell suddenly feeling my alpha awaking straight away… I felt warmth against me and I just wanted to push against it with my hard morning wood… but just before I did I opened my eyes and noticed….

Alexander… in my bed… his body against mine…

Oh god….

 


	4. We Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Next one will be out on Monday <3

It took me a couple of minutes to pull myself together…

I looked down at the young man lying against me sleeping so peacefully… this was oh so wrong in so many ways.

His smell was different from the night before it was so tempting now and the way his body fit against mine…. No no no no no…

I tried to slowly slide backwards away from him but then I heard him whimper and my inner alpha reacted by wrapping myself around him in a tighter embrace.

I needed to make another plan but before I could get to it he turned in my arms now lying with his front against me, lucky for me he was still in a deep sleep. He softly purred and began to nuzzle his face against my chest once again letting my sent in and a smiled appeared on his lips…

Those beautiful red puffy lips… how I wanted to give these beautiful lips a kiss…

“Get yourself together Magnus, he is just a kid” I whispered to myself and that was when the grinding began… I stayed still not moving a muscle just observing how the omega side of Alexander took over…

When the first moan came I decided I had to leave… now… I snapped my fingers and a second later found myself standing in my bathroom taking deep breaths trying to get myself together…

One thing I was sure of… My alpha side wanted to claim Alexander… Oh so bad…

…

I stood in the kitchen when the smell hit me again and I looked up and noticed Alexander stand in the doorway looking like a tomato all red and flushed “Good morning Alexander, did you sleep well?”

Alexander didn’t look me in my eyes just started the plates of breakfast I had made “I’m so… so sorry” I smiled softly at him “Why are you sorry?”

Alexander brushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before he looked at me “For joining you in bed… I just... I couldn’t sleep… and your sent calms me…” I nodded and kept smiling “It’s okay Alexander… come sit… I made pancakes”

And just like that… the awkward conversation was over… for now…

…

After breakfast we had sat down in the living room on the couch.  

“So… my real mother died in childbirth?”

I knew this wasn’t at all fair to him but I was afraid that he would try to contact her if he knew the truth so I lied for the first time in my life “Yes, and then you were brought to me” Alexander slowly nodded trying to take everything in.

I slowly took his hand “My best friend Cat helped me find Stephen and Céline who took you in as their own, they love you so much Alexander…”

Alexander smiled through the sadness “And I love them…” I smiled back at him “Please do tell them, I think after last night they are a little freaked out” Alexander nodded and then looked at me seriously “Thank you for telling me this… I always thought I was so different from Jace and not just because of my gender… I guess I now know why”

He looked at me curiously like he would want me to react to him being an omega I decided not to “Yeah but its good we talked this ov…”

“Magnus… do I calm you?”

I looked surprised back at Alexander “Excuse me?” Alexander blushed deeply red once again “It’s just… your sent… it calms me being around you… I remember since I was a little kid that every time you visited I knew I could always find calmness being near you…”

“Well… it makes sense why you react to me… I’m an alpha…” Alexander’s was still red and chuckled a little “Oh… then I guess it’s just me then…” I nodded no “Alexander…  I don’t know how much Céline has told you about your gender but… your gender hasn’t been existing for over a century… having such a beautiful creature around like you… yes, it calms me too…”  

Alexander bite his lip “You think I’m beautiful…” I took in a deep breath “Of course yo….”

And with that Alexander pushed himself forward and kissed me… it wasn’t perfect but it was sweet and oh so innocent. He then pulled back and looked at me if I would let him kiss me and before I could say anything he attacked my lips once again.

“Alexander…”

I pulled back softly noticing Alexander fall apart right in front of me… but this had to be done...

He was in a confused state so it was him reacting to me being kind and I would never use that to my advange... 

“We can’t do this…”  


	5. Please Promise Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> WARNING - Sad chapter

Alexander looked anywhere else than at me and seemed so conflicted again ”Alexander…” Alexander nodded no ”It’s okay… I’m sorry for pushing myself against you like that”

The kiss that we had just shared wasn’t supposed to happen even I was a little conflicted about it but I needed to be the adult here “It’s fine Alexander… let’s just forget about it” Alexander nodded and sat down on my couch once again. I dropped myself down in a chair beside the couch trying to pull myself together.

“Did you know that I have always been told to keep my gender hidden? That Céline and Stephen home schooled me while Jace went to normal school for shadowhunters… Jace told me they only learn about Alpha’s and Beta’s in school… it’s like my gender doesn’t exist at all…”

I looked at him softly “Well...”

“If I have a fever Céline won’t let me out for days… I can’t be around Jace or anyone else… and she told me because I’m 16 my heat will hit soon and…”

I stopped him from speaking he was about to burst “Alexander… Céline is just trying to protect you ok…” Alexander now looked straight at me “From what? I don’t get it!”

I didn’t know what to say or do and before I could say another word…

“From the Clave…”

We both looked over at my front door and noticed Céline had walked in, Alexander rose from my couch “Mom?” Céline smiled at her son feeling whole again by his words “I was afraid you would never call me that again…”

Alexander walked over to his mom and hugged her “You’re my mom… nothing can change that…” I just sat there seeing their family bond shine through and it almost made my eyes teary.

“Alexander… please sit… I want to tell you about the Clave… and a story about a girl omega…” they sat down on my couch once again and I decided to leave to make tea and give them some privacy… or… well I stayed listening at the door… or… ok… I made a mirror through the wall so I could see them… I’m a warlock… don’t judge…

…

“Alec… I heard what you said and I understand your frustration about everything being so unclear but as Magnus said… we have only tried to protect you because we love you so much, ok”

Alexander nodded and took his mother’s hand giving it a squeeze “And I you…”

Céline took a deep breath “The story I am about to tell you… is about me…”

…

My focus was totally on Alexander’s reaction of his mom telling him she “had” been an omega herself and the way he again was tearing up and confused – I wanted to go in there and hold him but… it wasn’t time for that now…

…

Alexander was about to say something but Céline stopped him “Just… listen ok…” Alexander nodded at that and looked down at their joined hands.

“A long time ago the gender omega was accepted by the Clave and everyone else, we all lived in harmony and peace… I married your father Stephen and we mated and brought life into the world, your brother Jace… then the war came… and because of somethings happening the Clave decided to let hell loose on omegas…”

She took a deep breath and continued…

“I was pulled away from Jace and Stephen and was a prisoner with a lot of other omegas to the Clave – the tortured and experimented on us… and one day my mark was gone… my omega mark… I am now as they call me a “no gender”… they let me go because I was “lucky” enough that my mark disappeared… but the rest of the omegas were killed because they were seen as a thread… Stephen and I decided to run away and hide from the Clave from that day…”

Alexander was now softly crying “I’m… so sorry mom…” Céline let a hand grab a hold of Alexander who she pulled into her “I love you Alec… nothing like that shall ever happen to you… they will never find you! I promise”

…

After a while of talking I decided to sneak in and ask if there was anything I could do for them and Alexander just smiled softly at me and asked if I could portal them home which I did…

After hearing Céline’s story I was heartbroken and angry at the same time, I now fully understood why Céline had been over Alexander as much as she had been.

I grabbed a glass of wine and sat the couch where Céline and Alexander had been sitting, it still smelled of him and at that moment I wasn’t sure of it was the wine or his smell that calmed me the most…

“Oh Alexander…”

…

I kept my distance for a while giving him space to figure it all out with the help from his family… but I couldn’t help but turn in on how he was doing once in a while… my alpha wanted to protect him so badly…

And without me noticing… years went by…

…

One day Stephen called me and asked if I could come by to check up on Céline, she wasn’t well and hadn’t left her bed for days and he was worried… really worried.

I of course went there and was meet by Alexander standing in front of the house almost like he was waiting for me. He had just turned 20 a couple of days before and was now what you would call a real man…

When he noticed me he smiled sadly “Hi…” I smiled back at him and opened my arms for a hug “Alexander I’m…” he tossed himself into my embrace “I’m so glad you came…”

I held him close to me noticing Jace and Stephen standing in the door looking at us “Of course…”

When I came into Céline and Stephen’s bedroom I noticed right away the way Céline was breathing “Hello my dear…” Céline looked at me and smiled softly but I could see she was in pain “Magnus… what are you…”

I took a chair and sat beside her “Just relax ok… and stay still” I put a hand over her and then let my magic do the work and I noticed right away what it was “Oh dear… Céline your kidneys… you… I can’t”

“Magnus listen to me…”

I looked up at her seeing her eyes were teary “I know… I can feel the angel calling me… you need to promise me something…” I felt tears starting to show myself and nodded.

“Please promise to take care of Alexander… his going to need you now… his so fond of you… and loves you…” I took her hand and gave it a little squeeze trying not to hurt her “I will… Always…”

…

Three days later I received the call that Céline had passed away…

...

...

 


	6. Born To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3 
> 
> Alec's having a little melt down - Malec starts to show ;-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

The Funeral was beautiful…

I of course went to pay my respect but kept my distance giving them space to have their goodbye, I didn’t want to make a scene as the warlock who suddenly appeared.

Alexander held a speech about Céline, about how he wished he would be like her someday for being so brave and protective of her family. He ended the speech with an “I love you… and I’ll never forget what you have done for me”

I felt tears in my eyes and sighed deeply how I wish I could run over there and take him in my arms… but that wouldn’t be a good idea… when the ceremony was done I portaled myself back to my apartment and went straight for the alcohol…

…

“Magnus…. Magnus!”

I was woken my loud knocks on my door and by a voice I knew oh so well, I stood from sitting on my couch and walked against the door opening it and felt my heart burst “Alex…”

“Why didn’t you… I needed you! Where were you!”

Alexander was all wet from the rain pouring down and he was crying terrible “I needed you! You just… why wouldn’t you come?” I was taken back by this and let him into my apartment seeing him shiver “Let’s get you some dry…”

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST ANSWER ME!” He was angry and upset and tears kept falling down his cheeks, I tried to calm him down but it wasn’t easy “ALEXANDER, listen to me and keep quiet”

He looked at me and stopped talking right that second, I knew it wasn’t fair to use my alpha side now but I couldn’t get through to him “I was there…” Alexander looked at me all confused “But I didn’t see you… I don’t bel….”

I nodded no and took a deep breath taking a step closer against him “You held a speech for her… you told her how much you loved her and that you’ll never forget what she did for you…” Alexander crossed his arms and tried to dry his eyes but the tears was everywhere.

“Alexander… please, let’s get you into something more comfortable and warm… you are shivering…” Alexander just looked down and nodded slowly following me into my bedroom where I pulled out some dry clothes for him…

…

“I’m sorry for yelling at you… I was just so upset…”

Alexander had just walked out of my bathroom in the new cloths which didn’t fit him perfectly but with a little twist of magic it would “Alexander… don’t apologize it has been a long day and I understand why you were upset”

Alexander walked over to the couch I had been sitting on waiting for him and dropped down beside me “I miss her so much” I let a hand fall onto his hand and rubbed his knuckles with my fingers “Me too… she was an amazing women… does Stephen know you’re here?”

Alexander nodded no “He went straight to bed after the funeral… and Jace went to Clary… they mated a couple of weeks ago so Jace is about to move in with her…” I smiled softly at that Jace and Clary was a true match “I’m very happy to hear that, please tell him congratulation from me”

We had a little small talk and suddenly I noticed Alexander had fallen asleep beside me, he looked so peaceful now… I texted Stephen that he was with me and I got a quick answer in return about it being ok.

…

I couldn’t get myself to leave him so I just sat there looking over him enjoying him being so close to me, he had grown so much over the years and he had turned into such a lovely human being… and also a very handsome omega…

I could suddenly hear him whimper and I noticed he was having a nightmare… I sat down beside him taking his hand in mine and cuddled it “Shhh… I’m here…” I was then drawn to him… my alpha side was slowly taking over and I just wanted protect him… to have him for myself… to kiss him…

Which I did…

I pulled back fast really surprised about this happening - Alexander was looking at me all confused “Magnus… did you just…” I looked at him with big eyes and stood “No… no…sorry I was just…”

I didn’t get to say another word because then he stood himself and returned his lips onto mine backing me up against nothing until I felt myself being pushed onto my bed.

My alpha side rolled us over so I was on top still kissing him turning it into a make out session I had never felt more alive…

“Mag…nus…”

Through our kisses I could hear Alexander moan my name and as much as I didn’t want to stop this he was trying to get through to me, I let go of his lips and looked down at the flushed omega under me “Are you okay?”

Alexander nodded and blushed even redder “I have wanted this for as long as I can remember… I thought you didn’t…” I chuckled and let a hand rub down his side “You have turned something in me… Alexander…”

I leaned down for another kiss which Alexander let me have “I just… I have never…” I didn’t think Alexander could get any redder than this but… it was possible “Had sex?” I didn’t surprise me that he hadn’t done it but I hadn't thought this that far jet.

Alexander nodded away “But I want to… with you… just not… I don’t even know if you want too… oh god…” I chuckled softly at him and sat back making myself lie down beside him turning his gaze back to me “Alexander… relax... ok… we’ll take this one step at a time…”

He smiled softly at me and leaned in connecting our lips again giving me a quick kiss “You know what?” I chuckled against his lips “What…”

Alexander took a deep breath

“I believe I was born to be with you…”  

 


	7. Clary's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

I could say without a doubt that, that night with Alexander… was the best night of my whole existence…

Alexander had given himself to me by his words just like that, and now I would never want to separate from him again. I had heard stories about omegas and what I have observed from being close to him for all those years I could very much confirm them.

I was now lying in my bed thinking about last night, Alexander were lying next to me sound asleep and when I say sound I mean with sound… like snoring… but… It’s the sound of Alexander’s snoring so it’s okay.

I was about to move up to get out of bed when Alexander’s eyes shot up, he stared at me and then around the room like he didn’t know  where he was. He then smiled and closed his eyes “Please say that yesterday wasn’t a dream?”

I chuckled a little and leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead “It wasn’t… did you sleep ok?” Alexander nodded and stretched his body while yawing he then looked at me sweetly and leaned closer against me “Kiss…”

I leaned in and kissed him giving him a little passion to start his morning with… he took a hold on me and pulled me closer to him depending the kiss deeper, his lips so soft against mine… and the taste of something very sweet filling my mouth when his tongue started to play with mine.

I let myself press down against him and soon heard him moan softly against my lips, I let my hand drop down to give his neck a little attention and the moans kept coming. I felt myself harden and was already a wreck from the way his scent worked it’s magic on me…

I grinded down against him to let him know I was desperately hard for him, his eye lit up and looked straight into mine nervously “I won’t take this any further than you want darling…” Alexander nodded and grabbed me by my neck and pulled me down kissing me again, grinding back at me.

When I could scent his wetness I had to pull back for not just ripping his pants of, Alexander was a little surprised at that, his hair was messed up and his lips was all puffy “Did I do something wrong…” I nodded no and smiled at him “No no darling boy… I just… my inner alpha was about to take over… and you told me you weren’t ready so I pulled away…”

Alexander nodded slowly and sat up more, he began to play with his fingers “So… you didn’t pull away because you didn’t like it…” I looked at him with big eyes “Are you kidding me? Alexander I’m still about to burst by just thinking about what we just did…”

He smiled at me and nothing else mattered…

…

“So Jace just texted me if I would like to go out with him and Clary and a friend of Clary's tonight for dinner”

I smiled at him, he had just walked out of the bathroom fully clothed after a shower “Well that sounds fun… you should go” Alexander looked straight up at me “But what if I want to stay here with you…”

I chuckled a little and went over to him letting my hand grab him around the waist holding him against me “Alexander…  I’m not going anywhere… I believe Jace is trying to make a connection between you and Clary and that’s really good”

Alexander sighed and smiled softly at me “I guess you’re right…” I winked at him “I’m always right” Alexander punched my shoulder “Idiot…”

…

Alexander went off for the meet up later that day even though I could feel that he really didn’t want to leave our little love bubble. It gave me time to think about all that had happened the last few days and find a little time to myself.

Catarina visited my in the afternoon and she could tell something was up right away, I knew I couldn’t keep a secret for her about this and once again her reaction was “Please tell me you’re kidding me?” I just rolled my eyes at her and offered her a glass of wine which she took and downed in a sec.

“I like him… and he likes me Catarina… there is not…”

“And what about the fact that he is a shadowhunter and you are a warlock? An Omega and an Alpha… Oh god...”

I knew deep down she was right but I didn’t want to think about that right now “Catarina… just be happy for me please…” She looked at me “You deserve love Magnus… but this is dangerous … and you know it”  

And I did…

…

I wasn’t expecting to see Alexander that night but to my surprise he actually returned after meeting up with the others. He threw himself at me with a big kiss and I smiled into the kiss finally feeling whole again.

“I missed you”

I chuckled at his words “I missed you too… how did it go?” Alexander smiled in happiness “It went really well… Clary is the sweetest and so was her friend… we are so much alike and she have asked me if I would train with her sometime…”

I smiled at Alexander, Alexander had been locked in for so many years so that he wouldn’t meet people who would hurt him - so after getting older and getting to control his gender reveal he was finally ready to meet new people “That’s really good to hear Alexander… what’s her name?”

Alexander thought for a bit

“Isabelle…. Lightwood…”

…. Fuck….


	8. Maryse... Do You Hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

”Magnus… Magnus?”

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts by Alexander’s soft words I noticed he looked worried and tried to get myself together ”Sorry dear, Isabelle Lightwood you said?”

Alexander nodded softly looking a little confused “Do you know her?” I nodded no fast “No… no… just thought I did… sorry” Alexander smiled softly at me “Okay…”

“Can I stay the night?” I looked at him asking so innocently and chuckled “Of course… have yo…”

“Yes I have told Jace and Stephen I’m here… but Magnus I’m not a child anymore… I can do whatever I want” I noticed how serious he was and he was of course right, I smiled at him “No you’re not a child anymore… otherwise this would be very wrong”

…

We went to bed short after that and Alexander was the first of us to fall asleep… I wouldn’t be able to sleep before I found out how to handle this situation...

...

Maryse… Lightwood…

Isabelle… Lightwood…

Alexander… Lightwood…

...

After a while of thinking I decided there was only one thing to do about this… I had to talk to Maryse…

I couldn’t just go to her, that would be suicide… but I could send her a mind message so no one would be able to read our conversation…

…

“Maryse… do you hear me… Maryse…”

I had tried to communicate with her through mind spells but there was no answer, I was just about to give up when…

“Magnus… is that really you?”

I sighed in relief, it was nice to hear her voice again after so many years “Yes dear, it’s me… listen I…”

“Did something happen to Alexander?”

Of course she would ask that first “No, no… he is ok… he is actually here with me… he's sleeping at the moment” a little silence came between us and then…

“Why is he with you?”

I took a deep breath and decided not to tell her the whole truth now “Céline passed away a few days ago, he needed comfort and came to me…”

“I’m sorry to hear that Magnus…”

“Maryse he’ll be ok, but you need to listen… Alexander met Isabelle tonight… Isabelle Lightwood…”

“What… Isabelle was hanging out with Jace and Clary… and a guy named Alec….. oh…”

“Yes… Alec is a short name for Alexander which Jace made a long time ago, he is really excited about meeting her and wants to be friends with her… I just don’t know if it’s a good idea…”

There was a silence spot again but then she continued “I’ll keep Isabelle busy at the institute so that she can’t go out… in the mean time I will think about what else we can do… the institute isn’t a place for Alexander…”

I knew that already “Okay… that’s a deal... you can just text my old number and then I can contact you like this again…”

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“How is he…”

I could feel the motherly bond from Maryse right away and smiled softly “He has turned into a lovely human being, he is amazing Maryse…”

We kept talking a little more but was then pulled out of contact when someone walked in on her…

…

When I walked back into my bedroom I noticed Alexander was awake “Hey you… why aren’t you sleeping?” Alexander sat up a little “I woke up and you were gone – I got worried…”

I made my way back to bed and lie down beside him kissing his cheek “Well I’m here, just needed to make a quick phone call to a client… go back to sleep” Alexander sighed and bite his lip “I’m not tired anymore…”

I chuckled at him, he was oh so innocent and I loved it “Well… we could…” I leaned in an captured his oh so soft lips with mine. We made out for a bit and I could feel Alexander grind against me, I had to much on my mind to even get hard but I could do something for him…

“Alexander… would you let me touch you…”

Alexander looked at me flushed and slowly nodded “Just… no one have ever…” I nodded and smiled at him I leaned down and kissed him once again letting my hand rub its way down his belly and down his boxers…

I had never tried anything like this before… he was so wet and ready for everything and I had barely touched him… his face was nervous and all so needy at the same time…

I didn’t get to do more than a few simple touches before he practically exploded in my hand, he was so embarrassed but I assured him that it was ok and I loved the way I turned him on...

…

I woke up the next day not seeing Alexander beside me but I could feel him in my apartment still – I walked out the bedroom and noticed him standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast “Well well… what do we have here…”

Alexander looked up and smiled softly “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed… but now you’re not in bed anymore…” I smiled at him and walked over giving his cheek a kiss “I’m still very surprised, thank you dear…”

“Isabelle texted me this morning… I talked to her yesterday about getting a job and she asked me if I could be interested in being a trainer for new shadowhunters… she would teach me how to be of course but Jace and I train often so it shouldn't be a problem”

I just looked at him... please don't say... 

“At a place called the institute…”

... Fucking hell.... 

 


	9. You Could Mate Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“Alexander… I don’t think that’s such a good idea…”

When he had told me news about the job coming from Isabelle he had looked so hopeful that I would approve but I couldn’t do that and now he looked so devastated “But…”

I nodded no “Alexander… no… the institute is not a place for you…” Alexander crossed his arms “For me? Because I’m an omega?”

 

I tried to walk closer to him but he stopped me “Alexander, don’t get me wrong… I’m just trying to protect you…” He rolled his eyes at me “You all say that… I know that I have to hide my gender and I do it all the time by using my rune…But Magnus… I want to live my life while I’m alive…”

I sighed “Do you remember what your mother said about the Clave?” Alexander was taking back a little thinking about her “Yeah?” I looked at him seriously “the Institute works for the Clave…”

Alexander thought for a second before answering “But that doesn’t mean they will figure out about me… I will hide through my…”

“And what if you one day forget to mark up your rune before entering the building… Alexander they will take you and… and…” I couldn’t finish that sentence…

Alexander took a step closer against me now and let a hand fall onto my shoulder which he let slide up softly rubbing my neck “I won’t…” I sighed looking at the beautiful human being standing in front of him, it wasn’t fair for him I know “I can’t let you do it Alexander… I’m sorry…”

Alexander took his hand away and looked a little angry at me “Well… I guess it’s good that you’re not my mate then… You can’t tell me what I can’t and can do!” and with that he turned and left out my door.

…

I had contacted Stephen later that day to get peace in mind where Alexander went and he had of course returned home – he had told Stephen about the job which they had, had an argument about as well so he had walked to his room and locked the door.

“Do you think we should tell him the truth…” Stephen said in a whisper and I sighed “I don’t think that’s a very good idea…”

…

Catarina came to my rescue later that day, she brought dinner and we had a glass of wine “I told you this would end bad…” I rolled my eyes at her and took a zip of my wine “I don’t know what to do… he is right… I can’t tell him what to do… I don’t own him… his not my mate…”

“You could mate him…”

I looked surprised at Cat who looked seriously at me “Excuse me…?” Cat took another zip of her wine “Magnus… he can’t tell you no if you’re his alpha, he needs to follow your every move if you want him too… that’s how the omega gender works…”

I nodded no “I can’t… he is so innocent and pure and I can’t do that to him… he wouldn’t agree to it anyway…” Cat reached out for the half empty bottle of wine and handed it to me “You can always get him drunk…”

I looked at her like she was crazy “Cat… listen to yourself…” She just nodded at that “I am…” I looked at her putting the wine bottle back on the table “But…” She put a finger against my lips stopping me from talking…

“What if it could save his life… would you do it then?”

…

Cat’s words repeated in my brain like crazy – maybe it would be for the best… After three days of thinking it through I decided to call him…

“Alec speaking…”

“Alexander… please don’t hang up”

I could hear his breathing still “What do you want…”

“I wanted to apologize… I’m sorry for being too protective of you…”

There was quiet for a while…

“Three days without a word…”

I chuckled softly “I needed time to find a good way to say sorry…”

“Oh really…”

“Yeah… how would you like to come by later today… I will make dinner and then we can talk it over again…”

Alexander was quiet all of a sudden and that was when I heard knocks on my front door – I walked over and opened and found him standing there, I smiled at him softly and opened my arms offering him a hug which he accepted quickly “I missed you so much…”

I kissed his hair and held him closer to me “You too…”

Alexander leaned up and kissed me when he pulled back he smiled at me “You said something about dinner?”

I smiled as best as I could “Yes, come in… we can order in now that you’re here… how about Italien? I have some great red wine who would match that perfectly…"

…

I will never forgive myself for what I did next…

…

 

...

 


	10. Goodbye Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 <3 
> 
> Once again - Sad chapter - but for the story line this needs to happen... 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“Why…”

Alexander suddenly spoke out of the blue…

I was sitting in a chair near my bed just watching over him making sure he would wake up ok – even though I knew no matter what I did this would end out badly…

I moved closer to the bed and sat on it he was still having his back against me, I put a hand out to touch his shoulder but… “Please… don’t touch me…”

His voice was cold and you could hear he was scared… he was shaking and soon a sob followed…

“Alexander… please let me apologize for my behavior…” I knew I couldn’t change the fact that his trust to me as an alpha had changed and I would never be able to get it back…

Suddenly Alexander sat up and looked straight at me “Well go on then… I’m very interested in hearing your apology for practically raping me last night!” his eyes were red from anger and crying…

I felt tears start to form and tried to come up with something but nothing was good enough of an excuse for doing what I had done… Alexander let tears flow and kept talking while crossing his arms to protect himself and be strong “I thought… I thought you loved me… or that you could love me… but I guess I’m nothing more than a useless omega to you...”  

I nodded no and tried to move closer to Alexander “No… it’s nothing like that… I just… I wanted too…” Alexander just kept crying and moved away from me pulling my silk sheets with him “Don’t touch… what did you want? A good fuck?”

…

“I wanted to protect you from going to the institute and the only way to get your mind right would be to mark you…”

…

I hadn’t planned for the words to come out like that… but they did…

Alexander looked at me more frightening than ever and sobbed even harder “You would have… you… oh god… you would have marked me without my permission?” I felt tears fall down my cheeks “I knew it was a stupid move… but li…”

“NO! You listen! I trusted you! With my life! And you… you did that to me… how could you…” Alexander rose from the bed and ran out into my bathroom closing the door behind him…

How did I turn into such a monster…  

…

FLASHBACK – YESTERDAY

…

“More please!!!”

Alexander had been drinking two bottle of wine all by himself and couldn’t stand on his own so I was carrying him into my bedroom “I think you had enough dear… let’s go to bed ok…”

Alexander leaned into me and kissed my neck “You taking me to bed… sexy…” I chuckled and put him on the bed…

I took a deep breath… it was now or never…

I turned my alpha eyes on and looked at Alexander and as soon as he noticed he stopped his movement ready to get his orders “Alexander… I want you to get rid of your cloths and lay down on this bed… legs pulled apart… can you be a good omega and do that for me?” I could see Alexander slowly nodded and he began to pull his shirt off as best as he could with that much alcohol in his body…

I walked into my bathroom and looked myself in the mirror “Remember… you’re doing this for him… and the alcohol will help him through it…”

When I returned I noticed he was lying on my bed as I had asked him too “Good little omega…” I walked closer to the bed and snapped my fingers so that I was left in my underwear… I crawled over him and tried to get eye contact but his eyes were closed…

“Just relax ok… I promise I’ll…”

And that was when I noticed the tears falling from his eyes while they were being closed… his body was shaking… and I could see how much he fighted the fact that I had given him an order to stay still…

…

I pulled myself off of him… I couldn’t do this… what was I doing!

…

“Alexander…”

“I’m sorry… I’ll be a good omega… just…”

I was now very confused but then remembered he only said that because he felt pain for not following my orders “Alexander no… go to sleep…” Alexander dried his eyes and tried to pull me back to him and that was when I decided to use my alpha words one more time…

“Go to sleep omega…”

…

He walked out of the bathroom a couple of hours later fully clothed I was still sitting on my bed but looked up when he walked against me…

“When I leave out that door… I never want to see you again… don’t call me… don’t text me… don’t even think about following me because I will know… this will be the last time you see me…”

I could hear the hurt in his voice and my heart was broken in a million pieces “I… understand…” Alexander let tears fall but tried to stay strong “I can’t believe you would break this… you broke us…”

I nodded “I thought I was doing the right thing… but… I was wrong… I will forever regret this…”

Alexander nodded and then walked to my bedroom door looking back one last time…

“Goodbye Magnus Bane…”


	11. What The Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11
> 
> I'm sorry for the confusing chapter 10 - I hope this chapter will help you :-) 
> 
> Please leave comment and kudos <3

”Please tell me that you didn’t do what you just told me…”

After not hearing anything from me for three days Catarina had decided to come by and check up on me and now that she had heard what I had done she was looking at me as the monster I had turned into, I nodded slowly and she gasped “Magnus Bane – have you gone crazy!!! What the hell were you thinking…”

I nodded slowly finding relief in someone yelling at me “I must have… my alpha side decided to listen to what you said and…”

She put a hand against her head “Magnus… I was drunk! We were drinking! Don’t listen to me when I’m drunk…” I nodded again and rubbed some tears away…

“I know… I’m a monster… I felt helpless in the situation… he didn’t give a damn about going to the institute when I told him that they were working for the Clave… I felt like I needed to do something and suddenly found myself standing over him controlling him with my powers to let me have him… he followed my every move like a little puppy… but then I noticed his tears and… oh god… I just… I can’t believe I would do that to him… he means the world to me and…”

Catarina sat down and put a hand on my shoulders “Magnus… first of all you’re not a monster… you just love him… people do crazy things when they’re in love… but just to be clear… you didn’t mark him right?”

I nodded no “I didn’t…”

Cat sighed in relief “Magnus… you need to talk to Maryse about all of this… Alexander needs to know the truth… that’s the only way to ease this out… and for him to forgive you…”  

…

…

(From Alexander’s point of view)

After three days of staying in trying to get over the what happened my father decided to call Jace to get me out of the house – I wasn’t in the mood feeling my whole body rejecting when he called me to ask me out for a cup of coffee… my dad didn’t let me stay in of course and I soon found myself sitting at a café just starring out the window…

“Alec… Please tell me what happened… I know you won’t speak to dad but… we can tell each other everything…”

I looked at him and then back out the window “It’s nothing…” Jace sighed and continued “I know we haven’t talked about this… like ever… but is this about your… you know…”

I knew he was talking about the fact that I was an omega… Jace had known all his life “You could say that…” Jace nodded “Is everything ok with that…”

I looked back at him feeling tears start to form “No… I hate it…” Jace noticed the tears and put a hand out on the table which I took as support “I thought I was close to… finding a mate… but he…” Jace looked at me surprised “He??”

I could feel my cheeks blush and sighed remembering I never told Jace about me being gay and before I could say a thing he continued “It’s totally fine… I support you no matter what” 

I smiled softly at him feeling relifed over his reaction “Thank you…” Jace smiled back “Always… but what happened? and who is he?”

My smile faded again remembering what had happened “He just… broke my trust… and we aren’t seeing each other anymore… I'm not ready to share more jet” Jace sighed and rubbed my hand “Men can be terrible… don’t worry… we’ll find you another mate…”

I chuckled but then felt tears again “It’s not that easy when you have to hide for the world… and I don’t  really feel like finding another like him… I guess I’ll just be me for now” Jace sighed sadly “I’m sorry… you sure you can't forgive him?” I nodded no “Just... please… tell me something else… how is Clary?”

Jace smiled softly at me “I don’t know if it’s the right time to tell you… but… she’s pregnant…” I felt happiness spread through me and almost jumped up grabbing my brother in for a hug “Congratulation!!!!”

…

…

(Back to Magnus’s point of view)

I decided to send a mind message just as Cat left my apartment and Maryse answered it seconds later… we agreed to meet a my place later that day…

Hearing the knocks on my door I remembered the last time she had been in my apartment… 20 years ago with a beautiful little boy in her hands…

I opened the door and smiled at the beautiful women in front of me letting her in quick “Maryse…” Maryse almost throw herself into my arms “Magnus… it’s so good to see you…” I nodded while holding her tight against me “You too…”

We sat down in my living room with a cup of tea and I started to tell her about our situation, she listen and kept quiet even when I told her about my stupid mistake… when I was done she put a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly at me…

“You like him…”

I was surprised that she wasn’t angry with me but nodded slowly “I will go as far to say that I love him… but I failed him Maryse…” Maryse nodded no slowly “No you didn’t’… you tried to protect him…”

I nodded slowly “But it was the wrong way to do it… he is a young man and he deserve to know the truth… even though I know it will hard for him to hear…”

Maryse looked at me and nodded once again “I think you’re right… it is time…” I took her hand and nodded “We’ll do it together… maybe it will help him understand it all…”

Maryse leaned in and gave me a hug and we held each other tight for a moment…

…

…

(Alexander’s point of view)

After the talk with Jace I decided to be an adult and walk back to Magnus to talk things out… yes I know I made a scene the last time I left… but I was conflicted and needed to know it was over or not… walking against his front door I noticed it was open “That doesn’t seem like Magnus to let the door stay open…”

I opened the door slowly to feel my heart break…

Magnus was standing hugging a… women… it looked so intimate they way they hugged each other…

I decided I could do two things… I could run away or…

“What the hell….”

Magnus and the lady pulled apart and looked at me, Magnus looked surprised and happy...

...

The lady looked like she had seen a ghost...

...

...

 


	12. Heat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 <3 
> 
> Thank you for all your amazing comments <3 they mean the world to me :-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

(Magnus point of view)

When I noticed Alexander standing in my doorway it was like the world stopped moving… he returned to me… after all I did to him… he returned…

I then remembered that Maryse was standing right beside me and I noticed her just starring at Alexander not saying a word “Uh… this is my good friend…”

Alexander looked from me to Maryse and she suddenly spoke “I’m Maryse…” Alexander smiled friendly at her and put his hand out for her to take “I’m Alexander… but most people call me Alec…”

Maryse looked at his hand for a while before grabbing it “I’m Maryse…” Alexander chuckled a little at that because she already said that “Nice to meet you… are you by any chance Isabelle’s mother?”

Maryse’s eyes got big but nodded slowly “I’m your... I mean.. I'm her mom… yes…” Alexander smiled at her again “I meet her a couple of days ago… she told me about you”

For Maryse this was a life changing experience… the last time she had been this close to him was when she handed him over to me “Oh… how nice…”

Alexander looked from Maryse and back to me “I was actually here to talk to you… but I can come back some other time?” Maryse nodded no fast “NO! I’ll go…”

Both of us looked at her outburst and she flushed a little, I looked straight at her and was about to say something but she talked first “We’ll talk soon I promise… I just… I need too…”

And I understood… she needed to calm down before this talk was happening “Okay… but please don’t take to long before... you know...” Maryse nodded and gave me a hug “I’ll send you a message soon”

She then turned to Alexander and smiled at him looking him over one last time “It was nice meeting you Alexander…” Alexander smiled at her with his loving smile “You too Maryse…”

She looked into his eyes one last time and left out the door closing it behind her…

…

“You came back…”

Alexander looked from the door and back to me and slowly nodded “I actually don’t know why… but after talking to Jace today I felt like I needed to talk this over with you… When I woke that morning I was really afraid of you and I just needed to get away… but I can’t find peace in myself to just let it go…”

I nodded slowly at the young man in front of me “I’m really sorry about what I did… I broke your trust and I should never have done what I did…”

Alexander just looked at me while crossing his arms “Exactly… you broke my trust by doing what you did… and I won’t be able to forgive you just like that…” I looked back at him and sighed “I understand…”

Alexander then took a step closer to me which made me jump a little “But with that said… I want you to know that I still care for you so much… I still believe you’re the love of my life…”

I looked up at him surprised “Did you just say…” Alexander nodded at me but before I could take a step against him, he put a hand up “But I need to live my life Magnus… and you need to give me space to do so… I know what the Clave has done and ordered from the Institute but… I can’t just hide forever I promise I will be careful…”

I was about to say something but Alexander spoke again “I love you Magnus… and… if you had asked me if I would mate with you… I would have said yes… I'm not ready for that big step jet... But I would like to be your mate in the future”

I felt a tear run down my cheek and suddenly felt my legs give in so that I suddenly sat down my couch, I looked at him again “I love you too Alexander… I’m so sorry”

Alexander walked over and sat in front of me, he looked me in the eyes again and then pulled me into a tight hug… we stayed like that for a while…

…

After ordering a pizza which we shared Alexander and I was lying on my couch beside each other just holding hands talking about everything and nothing… I enjoyed having him close to me again…

“Oh… Clary’s pregnant…”

I smiled softly “That’s wonderful news… you’re going to be an uncle…” Alexander nodded slowly playing with my fingers “Yeah it’s amazing…”

I noticed right away his troubled mind “What are you thinking about?” Alexander looked up at me and blushed “I just… my omega side got jealous I guess…”

Alexander looked at me and I was conflicted how to react to this – as an omega he would actually be able to carry children himself “Oh… Alexander I’m…”

Alexander chuckled suddenly “Relax Magnus… I just needed to say it out loud… it’s too soon for us to talk about that anyway…”

I tried to keep myself steady while lying close to him, my alpha side was already trying to take over again to just claim and breed him “Yeah... Let’s talk about something else… okay…”

…

“You sure you want to sleep in here?”

Alexander had decided to stay the night but he had also decided to sleep on the couch – my alpha wasn’t please but he had rejected to sleep in my bed even though I said I would take the couch…

“I think it’s for the best…”

I sighed and nodded “Okay then…” Alexander smiled softly at me “I will return in there someday… I just can’t right now…” I smiled back at him “And I understand… goodnight hug?”

Alexander leaned in to my embrace and we just stood there for a second “Sleep tight…” I smelled in once more and then let him go “You too…”

…

I couldn’t sleep at all that night and decided to go into the living room making myself comfortable in a chair nearby Alexander so that I could be close to him…

…

The next day I woke up feeling terrible – sleeping sitting upright in a chair wasn’t the best sleeping arrangement in the world…

I looked over at the couch and noticed Alexander was gone… I then noticed he had left a note on the table...

…

_Dear Magnus_

_I promised Isabelle to drop by the institute for my first traning… I’ll be back later…_

_I didn’t want to wake you… you looked so peaceful_

_Remember I love you_

_Alexander_

_…_

My heart stopped beating for a second… he left… for the institute… I needed to contact Maryse!!!!

…

…

(Alexander’s point of view)

After talking everything over with Magnus I felt whole again, he loved me and I loved him…

The training with Isabelle went great, the training with Jace had done me good so it didn’t take long before I had Isabelle right where I wanted her… in a arm lock...

“Okay… Okay… time out!”

I chuckled at her and then let go – at this time we had been going at it for a couple of hours “You done already?” She rolled her eyes at me and hit my arm “No… just needed some water… come on…”

We went to sit for a second while drinking some water “You’re really good at this – have you decided if you want the job or not?”

I had been thinking it over again and again and I decided I would talk it over with Magnus one more time before giving the final answer “I will give my final answer tomorrow… is that ok?” Isabelle nodded “But I need it tomorrow… not a day later…” I nodded slowly suddenly seeing a young man walking against us…

“Isabelle… your mother needs you…”

The young man kept staring at me in a weird way while Isabelle answered “Oh okay… Underhill this is Alec… Alec this is Underhill…”

We just nodded against each other and with that she hugged me goodbye and left – I began to pack myself together and turned noticing Underhill standing really close to me “Are you a beta?”

I blushed all of a sudden, I needed to stay calm and answer “Uhm… yeah…” Underhill just nodded and took a step back letting me walk past him… I could feel him stare me down while walking away…

…

When I got out of the institute I suddenly felt hot… I thought for a second that maybe it was just because of the experience with Underhill but then… I felt… wetness…

Fuck…

No…. not now… not here….

My heat…

 


	13. My Mother... Is Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

(Alexander’s point of view)

I woke up with a feeling like I had just been hit by a car - my whole body aced…

“What happened…“

Then it suddenly hit me and I sat up straight from lying down “Oh thank god…” I was at Magnus place, in his bed… oh yes… I went into heat…

I lifted the duvet which were covering my naked body, no sign of any bite marks… I then let a hand grab onto my neck… but nothing there as well?

“Nothing happened if that’s what you’re wondering…”

I looked up and noticed Magnus standing in the doorway into the bedroom holding a breakfast tray, he smiled softly at me “How are you feeling?” I blushed deeply for even thinking he would take advances of the situation “Uh… I don’t remember much… but I’m okay… How long was I out?”

Magnus walked over to the bed and put the tray down beside me

“You went out like a light when we transferred you here… it’s three days ago…” I was just about to take a grape from the tray when…

“Did you just say – we?”

He nodded and sat down in front of me “Eat first… then we’ll have a chat…” I looked at him and nodded slowly, I was really hungry… but first “Can I have a kiss?”

He chuckled a little but let me have a quick one…

…

After eating Magnus let me borrow some of his cloths – I decided that I would only wear his cloths from now on… it was so comfy and the scent of Magnus around my body calmed me…

I was about to enter the living room when Magnus stopped me “Just…” he then leaned in and connected our lips in a deep kiss... I was a little surprised but enjoyed the contact so I kissed back…

When he pulled back he looked into my eyes “Remember I love you...” I suddenly felt scared “Magnus… you’re scaring me… what’s going…”  

And that was when he pulled me with him into the living room and I noticed her…

“Maryse…?”

She smiled at me and stood from sitting on Magnus couch “Hello Alexander… how are you?” I looked back and forward between Maryse and Magnus “I’m good… I’ve just been dealing with the flu the last couple of days…”

Maryse looked at Magnus and Magnus gave her a nod, she then turned her attention back to me “I was the one that found you…”

I stood so still that I was practically a statue “Oh well… I guess the flu made me pass ou…”

“I know you’re an omega…”

I looked into her eyes and felt my heartbeat quicken “I’m sorry wha…” Magnus took my hand and smiled softly at me “She knows… it’s okay… let it sink in for a bit…”

I looked at Magnus and took a step against him just to be closer to feel his protection “I don’t get it… how do you…” Magnus put a hand around my shoulder “We need to tell you something… let’s sit down…”

…

(Magnus point of view)

I could sense his uncomfortableness when Maryse said his true gender out loud and now we were sitting on couch… it was time for the truth to be shared…

“Alexander… do you remember when I told you about your birthmother?”

Alexander looked from Maryse to me and nodded slowly “Yeah… why are we…”

“I didn’t tell you the truth …”

Alexander eyes got big and I knew this would hurt “What… Magnus…” I nodded “There is a reason why I lied to you… why you couldn’t know who your true mother is…”

Alexander suddenly had tears in his eyes and then he looked over at Maryse who now was having tears in her eyes as well “My mother… is alive?” Maryse nodded slowly and I could see their eyes were telling each other the truth…

…

“Maryse… is your mother Alexander…”

…

Alexander began to cry and his whole body began to shake, it wasn’t fair to tell him all this now just after his heat but we needed to do it so he understood why we were handling his situation as we did…

“But… it can’t be… then Isabelle would be my… my…” Maryse stood and walked over to Alexander slowly sitting down in front of him “She is your sister… yes…” Alexander let more tears go “It’s all so confusing… why…”

I could see Maryse wanting to hold him but was conflicted about it “Alexander I only wanted to protect you… if the Clave found out you were born omega… they would have killed you the night you were born...” Alexander sniffled and nodded “It’s not fair… I didn’t choose this…”

Maryse nodded no and dried some tears off his cheeks “I know…” Alexander looked at her “That’s why I wasn’t welcome at the institute?” Maryse nodded “I’m the leader of the Institute… We're Lightwoods… but if you were found on the property they would take you no matter what I said… I would never forgive myself if the found you there… that’s why I contacted Magnus when I found you in front of the institute and helped you get back here…”

Alexander sniffled again and suddenly threw himself into her arms I smiled through my teary eyes seeing Maryse have contact with her boy once again “I’m sorry for lying to you…”

Alexander nodded no against her neck “I understand why you did it… I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass running right into the fire when everyone warned me…” Maryse held onto him tighter “No excuse needed… I’m just happy to have you here with me again… and no one found out anyway... so let's not talk about it anymore...”

…

…

…

(Isabelle’s point of view)

“You asked to see me?”

Underhill looked at me a little conflicted “Do you think that your friend Alec could be an omega?”

……….

……………

……………….

 


	14. I'm About To Do Something I'll Regret Forever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

(Isabelle’s point of view)

“Underhill, listen to yourself… you must have gone…”

Underhill nodded no fast “Isabelle, haven’t you notice when you’re around him that he smells differently…?” I thought for a second, the first time I met Alexander I had noticed something strange about him but… his scent wasn’t like anyone else but… he couldn’t be…

“No… I haven’t”

Underhill chuckled fakely and crossed his arms “You’re really bad at lying Isabelle…” I rolled my eyes, Underhill and me had never really been good friends “Just go…”

Underhill was about to leave but then turned against me again “You know… it could be tested…” I looked at him confused “What?” Underhill continued “I’m an alpha… I could try to see if I could control him… if I can… he’s an omega…”

I nodded no and crossed my arms “You don’t get to do that… Alec is a good friend of mine…” Underhill nodded “But he could be an omega… and you know what omega’s can do to alpha’s and beta’s…”

In a way…

He was right….

Maybe… It should be tested…

…

(Magnus point of view)

Hours later Maryse decided it was time for her to leave… I could feel Alexander wanted her to stay but he of course understood why she had to go back to the institute…

When we stood by the door Maryse turned to Alexander “Thank you for giving me a second chance to be in your life…”

Alexander smiled at Maryse and walked in for a hug which Maryse gladly gave “Thank you for returning into my life… I know what’s at stake for you… and thank you for telling me the truth”

I smiled at them hugging… This was one of the best nights of my existence… The truth was finally out and Alexander had been so grown up about it all…

Maryse then suddenly turned to me and looked me in the eyes “Thank you for loving my boy…” I felt small tears in my eyes and went in for a hug as well… we stood for a moment…

When she walked out of the hug she smiled once at Alexander and at me and then went out the door…

The silence hit the room…

“Thank you for this… I know I should be mad at you for lying about her but… thank you…”

I looked at Alexander and smiled softly at him I reached out for him and he walked into my arms leaning into me “I’m happy it’s all out in the open now…” Alexander nodded against med and looked up… he then leaned up and gave me a quick kiss…

It turned into a little session of kisses in the hallway but when I put my hand on his lower back he suddenly pulled away “I’m…. I’m really tired out… so…”

I smiled softly at my oh so innocent Alexander “It’s been a long day for you… want to go to bed? You can sleep in the bedroom I’ll just…”

“I want you to sleep with me…”

I looked at him and suddenly he blushed deeply red “I… I mean like… sleeping… beside me…” I chuckled a little at him “Are you sure… I don’t mind the couch dear?” Alexander nodded and took my hand…

“Please…”

…

(Alexander’s point of view)

I woke up to Magnus lying beside me sleeping peacefully and I couldn’t get myself to stop starring at him… he was truly a beautiful alpha… I would do anything for him…

I slowly stood from the bed deciding to make him breakfast… but walking into the kitchen I noticed nothing was there…

I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed some cloths and walked out of his apartment… I would surprise him with breakfast in bed no matter what…

When I had bought the stuff at a marked I was heading back when I walked right into Isabelle “Oh so… Isabelle!” Isabelle smiled weirdly at me “Alexander… what are you doing here?”

I pointed at the bag of food I was carrying “Just out doing some morning shopping… what are you doing?” Isabelle ruffled her shoulders “Just walking a bit… long night at the institute…”

I looked worriedly at her “Oh… you ok?” Isabelle nodded no “I think I’m about to do something that I will regret forever…”

….


	15. The First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> It's a little smut :-)

(Magnus point of view)

Waking up to an empty bed made me nervous but after hearing the lovely sound of Alexander’s voice humming a song from the kitchen my whole body relaxed again.

I stretched my body from a goodnight sleep and decided to go join him in the kitchen, I put on a rob which were lying beside the bed and looked myself in the mirror well… this need fixing… and with a wave from my hand I made my hair look perfect once again.

When I joined Alexander in the kitchen I couldn’t help but notice his little booty dance, wow that ass… he then turned and noticed me feeling shy all of a sudden… I could see that from the redness on his cheeks…

“I… I’m making breakfast…”

I smiled at him “I can see that…” Alexander chuckled stupidly “Yeah…” I walked over to him and took him into my arms giving him a little kiss on his cheek while whispering “I liked that little dance of yours…”

Alexander began to hide his forehead against my neck “Noooo….” I chuckled “Please do that again… it looked so sexy” Alexander nodded no “Stop teasing me… it’s not funny…”

I laughed at that and kissed his neck “Ok, I’ll stop” Alexander looked up at me and pulled his tongue at me “Now go sit… I want to get this done… you don’t get to help me…”

And I of course did what I was told…after I received another kiss... 

…

After eating the delicious breakfast Alexander wanted to return to bed and cuddle – and what kind of an alpha would I be if I said no to that?

“So… I walked into Isabelle earlier…”

I was lying in bed with Alexander on my chest when he spoke those words “Oh…” Alexander nodded slowly “It was ok at first… but then it turned weird as I remembered that she’s actually my sister and she doesn’t have a clue about it…”

I slowly rubbed his back in a supportive way “Are you ok?” Alexander smiled at me softly “I’m okay… it’s just still so much to take in…” I nodded and kept rubbing his back…

“She asked me if I would meet up with her tomorrow… she said she had something troubling her and that she would really like to ask my opinion on it…” I nodded at that “And how do you feel about that?”

Alexander sighed “I want to be there for her… I’m her brother… if she’s in trouble I would like to help her… I told her I couldn’t meet her at the institute though but that we could meet in the park nearby”

“I support you…”

Alexander smiled at me “Really?” I nodded fast “Of course I do, you’re a young man now… so grown up…” Alexander leaned closer to me and kissed me…

It turned into a little make out session him clinging to me, grinding against me…

He suddenly pulled away and I knew why – he could feel my hardness pushing against him… I smiled at him “Don’t worry… I won’t push you…”

Alexander blushed a little and looked down at my now really tight jeans “Can I… see it?” I chuckled a little “Are you asking me if you can see my penis?” Alexander blushed even redder and tried to hide his head in my neck again “Stop saying it like that…”

I kissed his cheek again “You sure about it?” Alexander nodded “I want to know what’s in store for me…” Every thought in my head turned to thinking about penetrating Alexander and I had to do anything in my power to keep myself down a little.

After struggling out of my pants Alexander was now face to face with my hard one through my black boxers, he slowly let a hand cup it and just by that touch I could feel my whole body shake.

I could see Alexander could sense what effect he had on me and smiled at me, I smiled back still trying to stay in control.

He then began his journey to pull my boxers off and when they were fully off he just sat there looking at it “Ok…” I couldn’t help but chuckle at that “Really? Just ok?” Alexander blushed deeply “Don’t tease! I have never seen one before…”

I felt myself go red a little “So… are you done looki..”

“Can I touch it?”

I felt my mouth go dry and hurriedly nodded, it didn’t take him a second before his hand was on me, he slowly rubbed it up and down exploring it as his new toy…

“Alexander…”

And by saying his name his hand let go “What did I do wrong?!” I couldn’t hold my laughter back and slowly took his hand placing it back “Nothing dear… take it easy… I just wanted to let you know that I’m close…”

Alexander blushed again and went back to jerking me off… he kept studying my face and I couldn’t help but moan hard, I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him against me giving him a deep kiss while he began to work on me faster…

Oh god…

One minute later I came…

“Was it… ok?”

I smiled at him and kissed him once again “It was more than ok… it was amazing…”

…

(Isabelle’s point of view)

“So the plan is set?” Underhill said standing before me with crossed arms

I looked at Underhill and nodded slowly “He’ll meet me tomorrow in the park for a talk…”

Underhill smiled at me “Good… you’re doing the right thing…”

…

Was I?

…  


	16. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 <3 
> 
> First I would like to thank everyone who follows this story - your comments mean the world to me <3 please keep leaving kudos and comments <3

...

The next day…

...

(Isabelle’s point of view)

“I can’t do it…”

I had just walked in on Andrew (Underhill)’s training and he stopped at my words “What do you mean you can’t do it?” I sighed deeply, the thought of doing this to Alec had me up all night “His not an omega… this is us being crazy Andrew… I’ll go cancel on him…”

I was about to walk away to call Alec but Andrew was quick and grabbed me by the hand “Just… think about this… if you cancel that meeting… it will be seen as you are turning against the institute… I can’t let this go by unnoticed…”

I locked eyes with Andrew and could see the seriousness I of course knew he was right “I just… I can’t do it… there is something in me that tells me not to do it…”

Andrew let go of me and nodded “Then let me do it…” I looked at him again conflicted “I don’t know…” Andrew took a step closer to me “I do… now… where were you supposed to meet?”

….

(Alexander’s point of view)

“Magnus… oh god… Magnus I have to go…”

“No… not now…. We were just getting started…”

“But Mags… I have too… you can finish this alone…”

“I can but I don’t want too…”

I chuckled at him, Magnus and I had been staying in bed for so many hours I wouldn’t be able to tell how many. He was lying on top of me kissing and cuddling me like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow…

“But you have too… I promised h…” Magnus kissed my lips shutting me up again and I couldn’t hold my chuckle back into the kiss “Magnus… come on…”

Magnus pulled away but was still on top of me “Can’t you feel how much I need you to stay?” I looked down between us, his hard on was pushed against my belly “I can… but I’m a man of my word…”

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled away sighing crossing his arms, I laughed at his reaction and stood from the bed to get dressed “Come on… don’t get mad at me” Magnus smiled softly at me “I can’t get mad at you my love…”

Just by his sweet words my omega side wanted to jump back in bed and let him have his way with me… I truly love him… nothing would ever change that “Maybe when I get back… we can explore a little more… if you know what I mean…”

Magnus eyes got big “Are you…” I nodded I had never felt more sure of anything in my life “I think I’m ready… I mean I know I’m ready… I love you Magnus… I know you’ll take good care of me… my first time will be special no matter what… because it’s with you… I’m a little nervous… but I want to do it”

Magnus just stopped moving and just stared at me I chuckled at him and dressed quickly then I returned to the stunned Alpha “Magnus?” Magnus returned by shaking his head and just looked at me “I don’t know what to say…”

I smiled at him “Don’t say anything… just…” Magnus nodded no “I love you too Alexander… you don’t know how happy this makes me…” I leaned forward kissing his cheek when I pulled back I slowly winked at him “So… see you later?”

Magnus winked back and kissed me one last time “You bet…”

…

I felt like I was walking on air when I left Magnus’s apartment and therefor decided to walk to the park near the institute…

When I arrived I noticed Isabelle hadn’t jet so I sat on a bench trying to calm myself, my omega side was going crazy and it made me flush deeply…

After 30 minutes of waiting without any sign of her I was starting to get nervous about if I had went to the wrong place, I tried to call her but her phone was occupied “Damn it Isabelle… where are you…”

…

“She went on a mission…”

…

I looked up from my phone and noticed a guy standing near the bench I was sitting on “Oh… wait haven’t I met you before?” The guy nodded slowly and took a step against me “Yes… I’m Andrew… Underhill…”

I nodded suddenly remembering the last time I met him I stood from the bench and was about to leave “Oh yeah… well you know what I better head home… tell her I’m…”

“Stay…”

I felt my whole body stop moving and turned to him “What did you…” Andrew had a smile on his face but it wasn’t a happy one “Sit back on the bench…”

Once again my body did as told and I looked at Andrew now feeling terrified “Andrew what are you…”

“Doing? I’m controlling you… as every alpha can over an… omega!”

I felt my heart started to beat faster “Please Andrew… you’re mistaken…” Andrew nodded no “I believe I’m right… come here…”

I could feel myself starting to tear up when I automatically started to stand and slowly walk over to him, he laughed meanly at me again “Did you really think you could hide this forever! I smelled you at the institute! Stupid omega… you’re nothing than a disgrace…!”

The tears started to fall I couldn’t do anything “Please… let me go…” Andrew nodded no “Not a chance… you’re going back to the institute with me… as my prisoner…”

…

(Maryse point of view)

I just finished doing some paperwork when Isabelle suddenly stood in my doorway she looked like she had just seen a demon “Honey are you…”

“Mom, I have done something terrible…”

I stood from sitting at my desk and walked over to her “What… tell me dear…?” Isabelle began to let tears flow “They caught him… they… he…”

Maryse looked confused at her conflicted daughter “Isabelle, take it easy… what happened… who did who caught?”

…

“Andrew caught Alec… he thinks he’s an omega… If he shows any signs... he will repport him... and get him killed”

...


	17. You Just Wait And See

(Magnus point of view)

When Alexander left out the door to meet Isabelle I knew I had to do something to surprise him when he returned… his first time should be special… and I would of course do everything in my powers to do that…

My bedroom got a makeover - new sheets - rose peddles on the bed … or is that too much? Fuck it, my Alexander deserves only the best… champagne… ice bucket… and what else…

…

Oh I almost forgot…. The love making tools… condoms and lube…

I sighed… it only took a couple of minutes… damn warlock powers… what to do now until he comes home…

I decided to take a shower and just relax… I was going to need all my powers later to pleasure my sweet Alexander…

…

6 hours later

…

I found myself sitting starring into work… but all I could think about was...

“Where are you Alexander…”

…

(Maryse point of view)

“Mom… mom…”

I looked up at a very worried Isabelle, when she spoke the words of Alexander being captured by Andrew I had apparently fainted… I tried to rise fast but felt dizzy... I need too see my boy “Where is he now Isabelle?”

Isabelle looked at me worriedly “He took him to the dungeons… we have to do something… Andrew has gone mad…” I nodded fastly “We better move fast… please tell me everything there has been going on while we walk there…”

…

(Alexander’s point of view)

How could I be so stupid…

Why didn’t I listen to everyone… why did I have to run into Andrew that day…

...

Oh Magnus… I’m so sorry…

...

I felt tears beginning to form again... I truly am a stupid omega… Andrew was right… I’m disgusting… and un-useful...

Sitting in a cell like this didn't make me feel any better... Andrew had put me in a special cell which looked like one of those from a horror movie for psychopaths… all white… Andrew had also told me while locking me in that no one would be able to hear me… the cell’s soundproof…

I felt angry… sad… and horrified…

Suddenly I noticed some people walking fastly agains the cell… and I decided to close my eyes and take my punishment... 

Knocks was heard and I opened my eyes at that... 

It was Isabelle and… Maryse…! I stood fast and tried to walk over to the cell window to be closer to them… but it wasn’t easy, Andrew had put a rune lock on me which kept me near the wall…

I was so happy to see them I tried to say something but they of course couldn’t hear me… Isabelle was crying and Maryse looked so worried… maybe they already knew what was going to happen to me…

Andrew suddenly walked over to them and I could see Maryse looked angrily at him and was saying something...

It went on for a while until Andrew suddenly opened the door into the cell “See… he is okay…” Isabelle ran into the room and almost throw herself at me “Oh god Alec!” I took her into my arms holding her close to me “I’m ok… for now…”

Maryse went for a hug herself whispering into my ear “We’ll get you out… don’t worry…” I nodded against her feeling her motherly scent calm me for a bit…

“Don’t you see how dangours this is… how can you even hug that… *ting*”

Maryse turned and looked angrily at Andrew “How do you think it looks that you go behind my back and do stuff like that – huh! I should kick you out right this second for doing this!” Andrew crossed his arms “Why are you protecting him! and by the way Isabelle was in over this as much as I was…”

Maryse nodded still angry “But she didn’t do it! You did!”

Andrew looked at Isabelle angry and I wanted to rip his head off for looking at her like that “I have already asked a silent brother to come by tomorrow… if he’s an omega… they will decide his fate…” Maryse was about to say something but… he was already out the door…

Isabelle looked at me “I’m so sorry about all of this… I just… I just…” I nodded no “It’s okay… you only did what you thought was right…”

Maryse stood deep in thoughts thinking it over “The silent brother will know right away…” I slowly nodded and that was when Maryse and I suddenly remembered that Isabelle didn’t know a thing…

“Are you… are you an omega!!??”

Isabelle looked confused, conflicted and had so many question, but Maryse stepped in before to much were said outloud “Isabelle now is not the time for all the questions… I will answer all your questions when we have solved this… for now we just need to find out what to do about this… Alexander is not a threat…”

Isabelle looked a little scared at me but after some time she slowly nodded “Okay…”

…

(Magnus point of view)

I had tried to get through to Alexander the last hour… where the hell is he!!! I had portaled myself to the park – no sight of him at all! I portaled myself back – he hadn’t returned… I began to walk in circles in the apartment…

I decided to send a message to Maryse but she hadn’t answered either… my head was about to burst…

…

2 hours later

…

“Magnus…”

I felt a shock wave through my body when I heard Maryse in my head, she had opened a mind message to me…

“MARYSE I CAN’T FIND ALEXANDER… DO YOU KNO…”

“His here with me… you need to calm down for me before I tell you what I’m going to tell you…”

I took a deep breath “Okay… sorry… I’m so worried… please tell me his ok…”

“I’m really sorry Magnus… but I can’t… Alexander have been prisoned at the institute because Andrew caught his scent when he visited here the last time… he asked a silent brother to check up on him tomorrow…”

I felt my knees give away under me and I landed on the floor hard “No… please… no….”

“Isabelle and me have been trying to figure out what to do… and Isabelle found something…”

I felt myself give up on the idea of ever seeing Alexander again so I didn’t answer… my whole body hurted... I should never have let him go...

“Magnus… what I’m going to say now will be live changing for the both of you… but we believe that the only thing that can save Alexander… is that you mate with him…”

I held a hand to my forehead “It won’t work…”

“It will… if you mark him… and… please don’t make me say it…. but if you… give him your child… he will have the same scent as a beta for a little while… it will be time enough to maybe cheat the silent brothers… Magnus this could save him…”

“But I can’t get into the institute…”

“No… put you can portal him right… if we brought him out of the institute… you could portal him to your place right?”

“Of course… but… how will you get him out?? How will him missing not be noticed???”

…

“You just wait and see… Isabell and me got a plan...”

 

 

 


	18. Be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 <3 
> 
> Once again thank you for all the comments <3 this chapter is a little smut :-P

(Alexander’s point of view)

Sitting in the cell not knowing what was going to happen to me was beginning to make me go crazy, I just tried to keep myself calm even though it was hard.

Isabelle and Maryse had left and were trying to find out what to do… but in my head it was already too late… tomorrow would be the end of me…

I would never get to say goodbye to Magnus… oh god… how I wish I could get to see him one last time… to tell him that I love him and that I’m sorry for being so terrible an omega… if I had just let him mate with me… things would maybe look different now…

Suddenly it all went fast, the door opened into the cell and I felt my whole body tens, that was until I noticed it was “Isabelle?”

Isabelle stood still for a moment “Are the camera off…” I looked at her confused, how the hell would I know? “Wha…” Isabelle put a finger in front of her mouth and I stopped talking…

A second later she rushed over to me and began to draw a rune escaping me from Andrew’s “Listen up… we have a plan… Maryse will tell you all about it when you get out of here… but for now you just have to take a deep breath and follow ok…”

I nodded fast, she suddenly pulled out her stele and began to draw a rune on my left arm, after doing it to me she did it to herself and suddenly… oh god…

Isabelle… now looked like me… and I looked like Isabelle…

“Now all you have to do is activate the rune which Andrew made yesterday and walk out the institute where you’ll meet Maryse…”

I did the rune as told and took one look at Isabelle (myself) “Thank you…” she just pointed at the door and nodded “Just… go….”

…

Walking through the institute as Isabelle was easy, everybody just smiled at me (her) and I just smiled back walking against the exit to get to Maryse…

I was just about to open the door when…

“Isabelle… do you have a minute?”

I looked back and noticed Andrew standing with his arms crossed, I took a deep breath before turning to him trying to act as Isabelle the best as I could “I don’t have time right now… I have to go”

Andrew walked over against me “Why are you in such a hurry?” I stood oh so still afraid he was going to do something to me (her) “I promised Maryse I would meet up with her…”

Andrew just nodded “Just know… I’m watching you… and… that omega boy will never see the light of day again…”

I just looked at him and wanted to laugh, I wanted so much to tell him who he was really talking too but just nodded and backed out the door…

…

“Please tell me it worked…”

Maryse stood staring at me and I knew why, it could be Isabelle who stood here now “It worked…” Maryse smiled at me and hugged me “Thank god… we don’t have much time… just follow me…”

She almost pulled me away from the institute into the park and then we just stood there, I looked confused around “What are we…”

Suddenly a portal appeared and I knew where this was heading “Magnus…”  Maryse looked at me again and nodded “Go…” I nodded fast giving her one last hug before I walked over to the portal…

…

(Magnus point of view)

When Maryse told me they were on their way I made sure I was ready the second she told me to make the portal…

“Now…”

She didn’t mind text me more and that was also enough, I made the portal and a second later… Isabelle stood in my apartment… when she noticed me she began to cry and pushed herself at me “I’m so sorry Magnus… I’m so sorry!”

I just held her (I knew it was Alexander) “Shhh… I got you… shhh” she looked up at me and was about kiss me but I pulled back a little “Just a second… I want to kiss the real you” I snapped my fingers and there he was, my Alexander “Come here…”

We just stood there kissing and hugging and I could feel Alexander tremble, I held him tighter to me trying to make him calm... When we pulled back I let my hand cuddle his cheek...

“It’s going to be just fine… come with me” Alexander followed me into my bedroom, I made him sit on the bed and sat down beside him, Alexander was still crying and shaking…

“Alexander… we have a plan… which can save your life… but… I need to know before we do this… that it is ok with you…”

Alexander looked at me, he leaned into me trying to get more of my scent “Ok…” I slowly rubbed his back “If we mate… and I breed you… you will actually have the same status as a beta…”

Alexander stopped all his movement and didn’t make a sound until “Oh…” I nodded knowing that it wasn’t the most romantic proposal to mate and have a kid… but I had decided to make the most out of it…

I slowly sank down on the floor in front of him, on one knee, I took his hands, he looked at me confused, wet eyes and blushed cheeks “Magnus what are you…”

“Alexander… I love you… I have always loved you... I want to do this the right way…” Magnus softly pulled something out of his jacket which made Alexander gasp “Mag…”

“Alexander… Gideon… Lightwood… Will you marry me?”

Alexander started to cry again when he noticed the ring in my hand, it turned into hard sobs… I went up beside him again and took him into my embrace… It was a lot for him to handle but I needed for this to be done right… then he suddenly spoke…

“Yes… of course I’ll marry you….”

I felt my alpha side shine and held him even closer, he looked up at me and kissed me and I kissed him back…

I pushed the ring down his finger and he just stared at it “It’s beautiful… when did you…” I kissed his forehead “When Maryse called me and told me the plan I decided it should be done the right way...”

Alexander nodded slowly but then blushed again “But… I don’t see how the plan will work… isn’t it when I’m in heat I have the best chances of getting pregnant?” I slowly rubbed his back again smiling softly at him trying to control this so he wouldn’t get to nervous…

“I made this… it’s a potion that can make your heat start… it won’t be pleasant to start with but… I promise I will be as gentle and sweet to you as I can…”

Alexander slowly nodded looking at the potion which appeared in my hand, he slowly took it with his hand still shaking a lot “I trust you…” and then he drank the potion…

…

“Are you ok?” I looked worried at Alexander 

Alexander slowly nodded looking at me “I’m beginning to feel hot…” I smiled softly at him we had taken our cloths off now lying under my duvets just cuddling giving the potion it’s time to start working…

“You smell amazing…”

Alexander blushed again “Is it going to hurt?” I slowly brushed a hand through his hair “Maybe a little to start with… but not much… I’ll go easy on you…” Alexander nodded taking my hand with his showing his ring off again “I know you will…”  

…

A couple of minutes later and I was working my fingers deeply in Alexander, he was moaning softly, I asked him “How are you doing…”

Alexander kept moaning “It feels good… burns a little but… its okay…” I kissed his neck slowly licking up and down the place where my mark soon would be… I let my fingers leave him and decided it was time…

I leaned over him and even though I could feel his body push against me wanting me inside I could see the nervousness in his eyes, I slowly rubbed myself a couple of times and leaned down to kiss him “Relax ok… I’ll take care of you… Don’t be afraid or nervous… just enjoy the ride…” Alexander nodded slowly…  

And that was when I pushed inside him… his mouth turned into an “o” and he moaned a little in pain… I stayed still inside of him letting him get use to me, I could feel him leak around me but I didn’t want to push it until he told me to move… I left small kisses down his neck, cheeks and in the corners of his mouth…

“Please… move…”

I kissed down his neck now letting my hips begin to move, Alexander was still and had his eyes closed trying to have control even though that was impossible for him now… I was the one with the control…

“Tell me… how it feels…”

Alexander whimpered a little every time I pushed all the way in “It burns… but nothing to bad…” I leaned down and connected our lips again “I love you…”

…

“Tell me when you’re close… it’s important Alexander…”

Alexander moaned like crazy, we had been going at it for a long time now and he was about to cum… and so was I…

Alexander then suddenly screamed in pleasure “Now…. Oh god… now!!!” I let the alpha side take over and pushed his head softly to the site letting my teeth’s dive down into his neck, biting down hard… hearing the pure pleasure and pain from Alexander’s scream…

I came so hard by that and felt my knot dive into him locking us together for now… I felt myself shoot my seed now filling him completely…

…

“Are you okay…”

Alexander nodded sleepy, we were still connected so I was lying on top of him waiting for my knot to shrink “I’m ok… just sore… my heat stopped?” I chuckled at my mate “Well… you have just been mated and breed by an alpha… it should stop”

Alexander blushed a little "Oh yeah... right..." I slowly leaned down and kissed him again "I love you..." 

Alexander smiled at me "I love you too..." 

...

(Maryse's point of view) 

"The silent brother is here in an hour..." 

I looked at Andrew standing in the doorway "What? but you said..." Andrew crossed his arms "Well he decided to come in an hour instead... will you join us when we test him or what?" 

I nodded fast... now all I had to do was switch Isabelle and Alexander... in an HOUR!?!...

...

 


	19. Quick Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 <3

(Alexander’s point of view)

"Ow…"

That was the first feeling that hit me when I woke up, my whole body was screaming of soreness and my neck was pulsing… but then I remembered why and smiled to myself… I opened my eyes slowly to see my alpha… MY alpha! Oh god… he is my alpha now!

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly trying not to wake MY alpha – oh god… I love the sound of that… I then slowly slid out the bed and decided to grab a quick shower…

When I was in the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror and the first thing I noticed was my neck, so that’s how a mating bite looks… I smiled at it even though it looked terrifying… Otherwise I didn’t feel any different than before, people always say that when you have sex for the first time you change… but not me I guess…

I stepped under the hot water letting it caress my body, it felt nice… I then let a hand rub down my body but stopped when I reached my belly… I couldn’t help but think about the breeding part… a baby… my omega side was going crazy like never before…

“How are you feeling?”

I turned and noticed Magnus standing in the doorway into the bathroom smiling at me softly, he was still naked from the night before and that made me bite my lip “I’m good… a little sore…”

Magnus walked into the shower with me and held me close under the water giving me small kisses and just cuddled me “You still smell amazing…” I chuckled a little when I felt my alpha being all hard and ready to go…

“Well if you’re careful… maybe we can go again?”

Magnus looked at me and his eyes turned color right away, he practically lifted me and pushed inside of me really easy… I was still stretched from last night… this time it was more pleasant… it wasn’t pure pleasure because of the soreness but I just wanted him to take me…

I could hear his breathing quicken and soon after I felt his release, he licked down my neck while he pulsed inside of me “Oh god…” I chuckled and held him close to me and after a minute or two he pulled out of me…

…

(Magnus point of view)

I can’t even explain how being mated to Alexander felt like… it’s like the best thing in the entire world… when we were done “Showering” I walked out into my kitchen to make us some dinner…. But then…

“MAGNUS!!! MAGNUS!!”

Right there and I was pulled back to our situation… Alexander was still in need to get back to the institute…

“Hey Maryse… he’s just getting ready to leav…”

“THE SILENT BROTHER WILL BE HERE IN 37 MINUETS! WE NEED TO SWITCH ALEXANDER AND ISABELLE! NOW!”

Maryse wasn’t screaming in her mind message but I could hear that she was stressed out “Okay okay… I’ll turn Alexand…”

…

“Magnus, something is wrong…”

…

I looked up and noticed Alexander standing holding himself, he looked like he had a fever and that was when the smell hit me “Oh god… you… you’re… you’re still in heat!?!” Alexander was a wreck “I’m not sure… it feels different… I feel dizzy….”

I held a hand to my head… how was this even possible…!?!

“MAGNUS! What’s happening”

Maryse returned in my head and I just looked at Alexander trying to find out what to do “Ok… ok… we have a problem… I can’t bring Alexander back to the institute…. ok… ok… what to do….”

Alexander looked scared at me “I don’t want to die…” I looked at my mate on the wreck of tears and that was when it hit me… “You’re not going to die… go back to bed… I have a plan…”

…

“Have you lost your mind!?! The silent brother will know right away… they will kill you the second they find out it’s you…”

I sighed, I had portaled myself to the park to meet with Maryse “It’s a chance I’m willing to take… they would smell Alexander the second they walked in” Maryse looked at me and sighed “I’m not willing to lose any of you…” I tried to smile softly at her “He’s my mate… I will protect him even if it cost my life…”

Maryse was teary and just nodded she knew it as well… it’s our only chance…

…

We switched places and two seconds later Andrew and a silent brother walked against us… I took a deep breath feeling my heart start pumping… Andrew was walking over with a grin on his face “This is the man I told you about… please tell us what you see…”

The silent brother walked up to me (Alexander) and looked me in the eyes… that was when I noticed I knew him…


	20. Blue Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

(Magnus point of view)

I just stood staring into Jem’s eyes, he knew it was me… no doubt of that… but he didn’t say a thing…

“I need to be alone with Alexander… please leave us…”

Andrew and Maryse looked at each other but knew they couldn’t say anything against a silent brother, they left us and silence hit the room once again…

“It’s been a long time… Magnus Bane”

It suddenly popped inside my head, he mind messaged me I nodded crossing my arms in defends, I mind messaged him back “I know… I understand if you’re going to turn me in...”

Jem kept his stare into my eyes and answered me “Some words are too important not to be spoken aloud…”

I took a deep breathe he was of course speaking in some kind of a code, but what I got out of it was that he wouldn’t turn me in…

“But from now on… be careful…”

I nodded fast at his words “Of course…. I can never thank you enough for this” Jem then suddenly let a little smile appears on his lips “You just did…”

The smile disappeared as fast as it had been there and he then turned to the door letting Maryse and Andrew back inside the room, they now stood waiting for the verdict…

“This young man, is a born beta… not an omega…”

Maryse eyes lit up and Andrew looked really confused at Jem “But… that can’t be right… I smelled him… you hav…” Maryse put a hand up in front of Andrew “Don’t say another word… a silent brother have spoken!”

Maryse looked at Jem and smiled at him softly “Thank you for coming all this way… even though it was for nothing I hope you can forgive us for taking your time…” Jem just nodded and began to walk against the door…

“Congratulation with your bond… take care of him”

I looked at Jem who was now on step out the door and quickly replied “Thank you… I will…”

…

“You broke my trust! How could you do this! And I’m not just talking to you Andrew I’m also talking to Isabelle! You could have gotten an incent young man killed today!”

Isabelle and Andrew were standing in front of Maryse in her office… I was there as well… still as Alexander…

“Well nothing happened… so let’s just…”

Maryse snapped back at Andrew talking “Andrew… I no longer see a place for you at this institute…” Andrew looked conflicted “What… but… why…”

Maryse nodded no and crossed her arms “You have two hours to pack… guards!” with that two guards walked in “Please make sure Andrew leaves…”

Andrew looked from me (Alexander) to Isabelle to Maryse “You’ll regret this...” he then walked out of the office with the guards right behind him…

…

“Thank god it worked…”

I looked at Maryse and nodded, she had just walked me out of the institute and into the park “I need to get back to Alexander… he wasn’t feeling very well when I left him…” Maryse sighed “Please take good care of my boy…”

I smiled softly at her “Of course I will… he’s my mate now… I love him with all my heart…” I there changed to now looking myself again, that felt nice. Maryse put a hand on my shoulder “I couldn’t see a better match for him… thank you again…”

We hugged…

Nothing could hurt us now…

…

(Andrew’s point of view, standing in the park watching over them)

….

I knew it…

…

(Magnus’s point of view)

When I returned to my apartment I walked right into my bedroom noticing Alexander wasn’t there… I walked around the apartment until I heard someone puking in the bathroom, I ran in there “Oh baby…”

When he was done puking he turned and that was when he noticed me “MAGNUS! YOU’RE BACK!” He flew to my arms and that was when I felt how burning he was “God Alexander… you’re hot…”

He pulled away from me and that was when I noticed how white he was “Please… let me have a look at you…” I helped him back to bed and made an analyze over him… when I found out what it was I couldn’t help but chuckle a little…

Alexander looked at me confused “Why are you laughing!?! It’s not funny… I feel like shit” I just smiled softly at him “I should have asked you if you had any allergies before giving you the potion… I can see your body conflicts with blue berries…”

Alexander blushed deeply and hid under a pillow "Shut up..." 


	21. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

(3 months later – Magnus point of view)

“That must be the last of it…”

I looked around my apartment, for a young man who just moved out from his childhood home he had a lot of stuff “Great… now we just have to unbox it all…”

Alexander blushed a little “I’m sorry if it’s too much” I looked at my omega I could feel he was nervous and that was normal. I pulled him into my arms just holding him “It’s not too much – remember what I told you?”

Alexander smiled softly “To bring all the things I needed” I just nodded and leaned in for a kiss which he gave into…

“Uhm… guys… I’m still here…”

I chuckled against Alexander’s lips and looked over at Jace “Sorry…” Jace pulled a hand up in front of him “Don’t apologize… when Clary and I moved in together we couldn’t keep our hands of each other…”

Alexander blushed a little and tried to hide his face in my neck so I just kept talking to make it less awkward “Well Jace, thank you again for helping us… would you like to stay for dinner?”

Jace was about to answer but that was when his phone began to ring, he looked at the caller id and hurriedly took it “Hi… Yes, I’m still here… Of course… Anything else? Yup… Yes… See you soon”

He chuckled for a bit “Clary’s got these crazy cravings at the moment… I’m going out for pickles, ice cream and M&M’s…”

I smiled at that “Well, that’s how it is having a pregnant mate…” When I spoke the words I could feel my mate’s mood change, I didn’t say a thing because deep down I knew why… we hadn’t talked about what had happened jet…

And I knew it was time… even if my mate was ready or not…

…

After Jace left Alexander and I had begun to unpack his things, we didn’t speak much while doing so and when we were almost done Alexander wanted to grab a shower…

After an hour of sitting in the living room waiting for him to return after his shower I decided to go look for him – he was sitting on our bed in his boxers just staring out into nothing.

I slowly walked in and sat down beside him “Hi… are you ok?” Alexander jumped a little, he hadn’t heard me walk in “Sorry, didn’t hear you… I’m fine…”

Alexander was about to stand to get dressed but I nodded no and held him back “No you’re not… tell me…” Alexander smiled fakely “Magnus… I’m f…”

“Stop telling me you’re fine when you’re not!”

I didn’t want to use a hard tone on him but this had been going on for weeks now, and it needed to come out… now…

Alexander crossed his arms trying to protect him “I don’t want to talk about it…” I let a hand fall onto his crossed arms, trying to make him relax about this “Alexander… please… my love… you need to get it out…”

He didn’t look straight at me but I could see him tremble and decided to pull him into me “It’s okay… sh…. It’s ok….”

….

“It’s not Magnus… I killed it…. I… killed…”

….

I held him closer letting him sob into my shirt “You didn’t kill anyone… Alexander, listen to me… you heard Catarina…”

Alexander then suddenly pulled away from me looking so hurt “Then why haven’t we succeed by now?!? Something is wrong! I haven’t been in heat since we lost… maybe I can’t…” I could see his frustration “Nothing is wrong… you’re just stressed out… listen to me, a life will be given to us when you’re ready for it again… Catarina said that after we lost…our baby… it could take some time to conceive again…”

Alexander slowly cried again… and that was ok… because it was important to get out…

…

(6 weeks ago – Magnus point of view)

I had called Catarina over because Alexander was feeling really bad, he was sick all the time and he hadn’t eaten for a couple of days…

“Well… congratulation… you’re expecting…”

Alexander suddenly shinned like the sun, his smile so big “Magnus… I’m… I’m…” I fell backwards sitting on the floor feeling really stupid but I had never thought this would happen to me “You have made me the happiest alpha on earth Alexander…”

…

(3 weeks ago – Alexander’s point of view)

We had just been out on a date and returned to Magnus apartment and as soon as the door closed to the apartment he practically tossed me against the wall kissing me hard “I need you… please let me have you….”

He was kissing my neck and it almost made me ticklish “Of course my lovely Alpha… I just really need to use the bathroom first…” Magnus chuckled against my mating bite and kissed it one last time before letting me go…

When I was in the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror and smiled “God I love my life…”

….

And after those words were spoken my world collapsed…

“MAGNUS! SOMETHINGS WRONG!?!”

…

 (Magnus point of view)

I was just about to set the mood in the bedroom when I heard a scream…

I almost portaled myself into the bathroom – that was how fast I ran…

And that was when I noticed the blood around my omega who was lying on the floor holding his stomach….

…

(Back to now – Magnus point of view)

I held my mate tighter “I love you Alexander… we’ll be parents when the time is right…” Alexander sobbed a little more “I’m sorry…” I nodded no against him “Don’t be sorry…”

Alexander looked up at me “I love you too…” I leaned in and kissed him, he deepened the kiss and I soon found myself over him…

“Alexander I don’t think we should do this now… you’re sad…”

“Please alpha… I need you…”

I searched his eyes and then leaned in again, making my mate feel good as best as I could…


	22. Marry Me Tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 <3 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I have been on a summer holiday <3

A week later…

(Magnus point of view)

“Well… That was amazing…”

I looked down at my mate and smiled at him, we had just shared a lovely afternoon in bed making love to each other “You’re amazing…” Alexander rolled his eyes but leaned in for a kiss before I let myself part from him “I didn’t do much…”

I sat up stretching my body and gave him another look “You pretty much did it all… Your scent to me is like an aphrodisiac I never thought excisted…” Alexander chuckled and held his duvet closer to him ”Silly…”

I walked over grabbing something to wear looking out the window noticing the sun was still up “Alexander I actually thought of something…” Alexander sat up a little in bed looking worried so I hurriedly send him a smile to ease that “Don’t… it’s a good thing…”

Alexander smiled softly again blushing by the fact that he even got worried “Sorry…” I nodded no “Don’t be sorry…”

The silence hit the room for a second and then I continued…

“Will you marry me tomorrow?”

Alexander looked at me with big eyes “Tomorrow????” I smiled at him and nodded letting Alexander decided on this…

“But Magnus… We haven’t planned anything… what if…. And what if… and why are you staring at me like that?!”

I simply just dumped down on the bed beside him “Because you stress too much...” Alexander sighed and looked down at his hands “I do…” I kissed his forehead “I want to get married to you… Do you want to get married to me?”

Alexander nodded fast “More than anything…” I smiled at that “Well then I don’t see the problem… I’ll send the invites rig…” Alexander took my hand making me stop talking “So… Tomorrow... For real?”

I looked into the eyes of my beloved omega and nodded snapping my fingers and suddenly holding a couple of rings “Tomorrow my love… and then you will never get rid of me... Now tell me what you think of these?”

…

(Alexander’s point of view)

“TOMORROW!?!”

I couldn’t help but smile at Jace’s outburst “I know… It’s all Magnus idea…” Jace held a hand to his forehead “Okay… I guess that makes sense… But Alexander are you ready for that?”

I nodded “I love Magnus so much, we’re already mates and we want to spend our lives together so I don’t see the problem…” Jace nodded no “I understand that… I just wanted to make sure… Maybe I should have that "alpha to alpha" talk with Magnus where I tell him that if he doesn’t take care of you I’ll kick his ass”

I laughed at that “You have always been so protective of me…” Jace nodded “That’s not going to change just because you get married” I smiled at my brother and soon we were joined in a hug…

“Oh… Before I forget… Will you be my best man?”

Jace could feel a tear role down his cheek “Of course… It’ll be an honor”

…

“Thank you for meeting up with me here… I didn’t think the institute would be a good idea after all that have happened…”

Maryse smiled softly at me, she and Isabelle had met up with me at a resturant for dinner “Sure Alexander… What can we do for you?”

“Actually… I’m only here to hand out an invitation… I’m getting married tomorrow…”

Isabelle almost squirreled “OMG! Alec!” I chuckled by her outburst but it meant everything “Yeah… It’s amazing…”

Maryse had teary in her eyes but a big smile on her lips “Oh god…” Isabelle noticed her mother getting teary “Oh mom…” Maryse dried her eyes “It’s just so big a thing…” I nodded “I know…”

Isabelle was already talking about what to wear, if she could be a flower girl and so on, I just let her because seeing her like that made me all excited as well.

Maryse and I had told Isabelle about the whole situation a couple of months ago and she wasn’t that surprised, she said that she could feel the family bond between us but was over joyed by the news and the fact that she had a brother…

“The ceremony will take place in the forest beside my father’s house… in the evening… then we will dine and celebrate”  

“Is father coming?”

Maryse and I both looked at Isabelle, she looked confused back at us “You said father’s house and I just thought about our real…” Maryse nodded no “He is still away, I will of course bring him the wonderful news… but I don’t think he can make it on such short notice”

I just kept a soft smile on my lips “That’s okay… the surprise of me being back in your life and the fact that I’m marrying a warlock wasn’t what he had expected of me…”

And that was the truth… Maryse had told him about me but when he heard I was with a warlock he hadn’t wished to see me…

Maryse sighed “We’ll just give him time, ok?” I nodded against her “Yes… Oh, Magnus also wanted me to ask you since his so busy at the moment planning our little wedding for tomorrow, if you would be his maid of honor?”

Maryse then started crying from being overly joyed “Oh god… of course I will!”

…

When I returned back to our apartment everything was quiet and I couldn’t scent my mate anywhere … I walked into the living room noticing a little note on the living room table with my name on it… I took it and dropped down on the couch to read it…

“My Dearest Alexander… I’m old fashion and since we’re getting married tomorrow I won’t be sleeping by your side tonight… I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, I put your tux in the bedroom… you will look so handsome in it… Everything is ready and set you actually just have to show up tomorrow… I love you Alexander… I can’t wait for our bond to be sealed for real… Yours forever – Magnus Bane – PS. Jace will be over in an hour or two keeping you company”

I smiled happily by that and held the little note close to his heart “I love you too…” I still couldn’t believe this was happening……

…

What the…

….

I then suddenly felt something turn inside of me and I had to run to the bathroom… but I didn’t make it in time …

“Oh god…”

I threw up right there… Just a few meters from the bathroom… I felt dizzy by that but hurriedly ran the rest of the way into the bathroom throwing up once again when I got there…

“What the hell…”

I slowly stood on my shaky legs looking into the mirror sighing “It must be because I’m nervous or something… OH GOD”

…

“Hello Alexander…”

…

“Please Underhill... Don't..."

…

"I'll make you pay for what you have done to me!" 

...

 


	23. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

I know you all have been writing to me about when this story would be updated - and I did at some point but decided to delete the work I did because I didn't feel like I knew where the story would go anymore - BUT - Last night - I found back to the story.... 

I decided to rewrite it because there will be a little change to it... 

The rewrite will be called: 

**When I Fall In Love**

And the first chapter is out now! 

I'm really happy being back in my story - please read it <3 and leave comments 

 


End file.
